


A much needed break

by Meggymoth



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claudia Soren and Viren are mentioned, Claudia and Soren are pains in the butt, Family Fluff, Family Game Night, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, The winter cabin, there is like one angsty sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggymoth/pseuds/Meggymoth
Summary: Over the last few months, Harrow and his royal council had been busy discussing new treaties and forming new alliances with a few of the other Kingdoms in Katolis. They still weren’t anywhere near finishing, but with the stress of running his Kingdom too, he just needs a break. A few days off. And what’s better than spending a few days with his boy at the winter cabin?





	A much needed break

**Author's Note:**

> For [Lionan @13-screaming-raylas on tumblr](https://13-screaming-raylas.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: "family game night! fluff with the royal family but i dont mind other characters being included"
> 
> I had so much fun with this, i had so many ideas but I felt that this one was the best.
> 
> As usual, please excuse any errors you find I am trying

With a groan, Harrow dropped all of the bags on to the wooden floor of the Winter Cabin. Wincing, he rubbed at his sore shoulder trying to relieve some of the tension. Maybe carrying all of their luggage wasn’t the smartest idea he had, but at least his children were impressed. With a smile on his face, he observed both boys flopping down on to the Cabins plush sofas.

 

“It’s a shame that Aunt Amaya couldn’t join us,” Callum whined, his voice muffled by the sofa cushions.

 

It was the first break he had in a while. Over the last few months, Harrow and his royal council had been busy discussing new treaties and forming new alliances with a few of the other Kingdoms in Katolis. They still weren’t anywhere near finishing, but with the stress of running his Kingdom too, he just needs a break. A few days off. And what’s better than spending a few days with his boy at the winter cabin?

 

He was sure everything would be fine, after all, Opeli was keeping Viren in check while he was away. 

 

Taking his shoes off, Harrow moved over towards the sofa, leaning over the top. 

 

“You boys should go and put your stuff away while I start on lunch.”

 

Both boys reluctantly agreed though Callum was the more vocal of them both. They collected their things before trotting off upstairs.

 

Rubbing the area between his brows, Harrow strolled over to the Cabins pantry, to prepare lunch. He may have chiefs back at the castle that prepared meals for them, but Sarai, before she passed, made it her goal to make sure he could cook meals for his family. 

 

Mentally shaking his head, Harrow set about making lunch with the items stocked in the pantry. A few sandwiches and a large bowl of fruit salad for them to share. 

 

Returning to the main living space, Harrow set the food down of the table before lighting the fireplace. It took him a few tries but he managed. 

 

The warmth was a nice welcome. This is what he needs. Harrow’s eyes slipped closed as he suffered back to lean against the table, still close enough to feel the fire.

 

Soft giggles stirred Harrow from his catnap, Harrow cracked his eye open. Sitting near the fire was his sons, the bowl of fruit and the plate of sandwiches between them, talking about who knows what. Harrow didn’t want to know what kids about these days. 

Smiling softly at the scene in front of him, Harrow stretched his arms out, sighing at the pop he felt and from the looks on his sons' faces, hear too. He shuffled forward towards the boys, grabbing a handful of fruit from the bowl.

 

“So boys, what on today agenda? Snowman building? Ooh, how about sledding?” 

 

Popping a grape into his mouth, Harrow waited for ideas from his boys. The day was still young and not be a child but he really wanted to go out into the snow with Callum and Ezran like when they were younger. 

 

“Yeah that sounds great and then maybe later we could have a game night?” Callum muttered, grabbing a sandwich before Ezran fed them all to Bait.

 

“Yes! That sounds fantastic, maybe we can play Katopoly like we did a few months ago?” Ezran suggested, moving to sit crossed legged. 

 

Callum was quick to agree with Ezran and the two began arguing over who would get what piece. Harrow, however, wasn’t as enthusiastic. Not after what happened last time. That was just a mess of a night. 

 

“No, we are not playing Katopoly, not after what happen last time.” 

 

Just thinking about that night gave him a headache. In a way, he was glad that the last few months Viren and himself were busy with the treaties so that game night was canceled. The night started out great, they were all getting along. Then Claudia and Soren started arguing about the other cheating. Soren denied landing on the Castle that Claudia owned, resulting in the two fighting. Somehow a curtain ended up on fire, Bait ate the horse piece, Callum and Ezran flipped the table, making all the money and game piece go flying and Viren and himself lost the will to live. So now Katopoly was banned from game night.

 

Both boys protested, but with a look from Harrow they both gave in. The family of 3 spent a good 10 minutes deciding on what they should do for game night. Pictionary was suggested but got shot down due to the fact that Callum could draw the best. They ended up choosing Uno. It may not be the best for a group of 3 but who cared?

 

After lunch, they spent most of the day outside. Ezran demanded that they build a snow family, which turned out great despite having to rebuild one due to Bait eating the compressed snow. After building their snow family, the family of 3 decided that sledding was next on the list, well it was more rolling down the snow-covered hill that sledding down it, which turned into a snowball fight. Who knew Ezran had a good aim? 

 

They returned to the Cabin cold and wet but happy. Both boys seemed to be smiling more than they did this morning and so was Harrow. Guess they all need this break. 

 

Dinner was a team effort, the boys chopping up some vegetables to put into the stew they all decided on, though Harrow kept an eye on the both of them as he diced the meat. He didn’t want any injuries. Bait was put into ‘toad jail’ by Ezran as he tried to once again eat the food, they could hear his angry crocking from the family room. After dinner, they all helped to wash up. Harrow ruffles the boy's hair after the last fork was put away, proud of his sons. 

 

Now was the moment Harrow was dreading, game night. As much as he loves Callum and Ezran, he just hated game night. They all sat in a circle on the floor near the crackling fire. Callum pulled out the pack of cards from his satchel. He opens to warn box and mixed the cards. He then dealt 7 cards to each player before putting the rest into a pile in the center of the circle, the cards facing down. With a sigh, Callum placed the top card of the pile next to it, faced up to reveal a green 8.

 

Looking at his card, Harrow raised a brow. For once he had a good deck. Looking back at the revealed card, Harrow places a yellow 8 down. He glanced at Ezran, who was confirming what card to place down with Bait. After a few more seconds, Ezran placed down a yellow 5. Callum quickly placed a red 5 down. 

 

The game continued like this for a few more rounds until Callum place down a red +2 which Harrow followed with a Blue +2. Ezran let out a sound of disbelief, glaring at his father as he snatched four cards from the pile. 

 

“Betrayed by my own father!” He grumbled, a pout pulling at his lips. Covering his cards Harrow places his hand on his son's knee in apology. Callum just snorted at the look in Ezran's face, smirk a little. 

 

Callum won the first round. He practically slammed his blue 7 down on the yellow 7, grinning from ear to ear. Feeling proud that he won the first match. 

 

The next match was the same except both Callum and Ezran seemed to have an unspoken alliance, as they kept placing down +2 and +4 cards down as well as skip cards. As much as Harrow hated be targeted he was pleased his boys were enjoying themselves. 

 

So far Callum has won 3 rounds while Ezran had won 2. To Harrow's misfortune, he had only managed to get Uno twice, but he was determined to win this last round.

 

Having just shouted uno, Callum was vibrating happily where he sat before Ezran placed a +4. Callum’s smile slipped from his face as he stared at his father. Smirking, Harrow glanced at his oldest before he too placed a +4, saying ‘Uno’ as he did. 

 

Squatting in frustration, Callum grabbed 8 cards. Clicking his tongue as Ezran placed down another reverse card. Annoyed Callum threw a blue 9, mumbling under his breath about the betrayal they both just committed. 

 

With a sparkle in his warm brown eyes, Harrow slammed down his last card, a yellow 9.

 

“Haha! Finally, I won.” Harrow spoke with a smile on his face as his children groaned.

 

“You only won one round dad, Callum won the game.” Ezran rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his back, Bait resting in his chest. 

 

Laughing, Harrow collected all of the cards and placing them into the card box before handing it over to Callum. 

 

“Next time we should play this with Claudia, Soren and Lord Viren?” Callum suggested to his father, his hazel eyes sparkled with hope.

 

Harrow knew this would happen but he enjoyed himself and maybe with six people it would be fun, though he had a feeling Claudia and Soren would start on each other again. 

 

“Okay that’s fine but Claudia and Soren aren’t sitting anywhere near each other. I don't want another fire.” 

 

Both boys beamed at that. Harrow didn’t know when the next game night would be but he kind of hoped it would be soon.

 

“Right, it’s time for bed for all of us. We have another fun packed day tomorrow.” He spoke with authority, face stern before a smile crept onto his face. Both boys nodded and made their upstairs. 

 

Smiling to himself, Harrow put out the fire, before heading off to bed. Maybe game night wasn’t as bad as he first thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can talk to me on tumblr [@suryo-malep.](https://suryo-malep.tumblr.com)


End file.
